


Buổi tối

by nobunakira



Series: Một ngày [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 01:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2005620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobunakira/pseuds/nobunakira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry và Draco nghĩ rằng không ai biết về cuộc hẹn hò vào buổi tối của mình, thực ra thì... không phải như vậy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buổi tối

5:50 PM

Hermione là một phù thủy được mệnh danh là thông minh và quyền năng nhất ở độ tuổi của cô. Đương nhiên đôi khi điều đó cũng trở thành phiền toái, bởi một cô gái thông minh như cô thì rất hay tò mò.

Mà tò mò thì giết chết mèo. (Nguyên văn “Curious kill the cat”, “cat” – “mèo” thường được sử dụng để ám chỉ những người thông minh)

Chỉ vì một hôm nghe loáng thoáng mấy nữ Thần Sáng ngồi huyên thuyên ở căn tin, Hermione mới biết về trào lưu slash (các thể loại truyện về nam nam và nữ nữ) đang rất thịnh hành. Quyết không để mình tụt hậu với thị hiếu văn học và kiến thức mới của giới Phù Thủy, Hermione đã mất một tuần lễ để nghiên cứu về “slash”. Cô có nghe phong thanh về “slash” ở thế giới Muggle, nhưng đã không mấy quan tâm. Nhưng chỉ sau quyển sách thứ 2, cô đã hoàn toàn “cảm nắng” thể loại này. Thật không thể cưỡng lại được một câu chuyện tình lãng mạn và nóng bỏng giữa hai chàng trai có cơ bụng sáu múi, gương mặt hào hoa phong nhã. Một số quyển sách còn có hình minh họa phong cách phù thủy cực kì sống động. Và chẳng bao lâu, Hermione đã, một lần nữa, trở thành người đứng đầu trong lĩnh vực mà cô nghiên cứu. Cô trở thành một người đọc slash chuyên nghiệp, mở club bí mật dành cho slash trong toàn ngành Thần Sáng dành cho nữ. Tại câu lạc bộ, các Thần Sáng cùng nhau nghiên cứu các tác phẩm slash mới nhất, cùng soi hint trong những bộ phim mới ra, cũng giúp nhau sáng tác những tác phẩm slash mới nuôi dưỡng tâm hồn fanwomen của họ. Đỉnh cao của club chính là họ có thể đánh hơi những cặp “nam – nam” đời thật trong ngành. Đương nhiên cặp đôi Harry – Draco là cặp họ quan tâm nhất trong toàn bộ Ban Thần Sáng.

“Granger” – Pansy Parkinson, kẻ thù thời đi học giờ đã trở thành đồng minh trong club slash bước chân vào văn phòng của cô – “Draco vừa hôn môi tạm biệt Potter, hai người đã đá cháo lưỡi tầm 15 phút trước khi cậu ấy rời đi. Draco sẽ có hẹn với bác gái Narcissa để đi mua vài thứ đồ mới cho căn hộ của cậu ấy. Khi tôi rời khỏi chỗ quan sát thì Potter vẫn đang bận vừa cười vừa đập đầu vào tường.”

“Hmmm…. Parkinson, cô có nghĩ là hôm nay đã hết việc để chúng ta quan sát không?” – Hermione trầm ngâm hỏi, theo quan sát và lập luận của “biệt đội trinh sát”, hai người đó đã “chiến đũa phép” từ tối qua đến hết sáng nay, và theo phản ứng của Jeremy, cộng sự “trong trắng” của Draco thì có vẻ cả hai đã có những thời khắc vô cùng vui vẻ ở ngay tại trụ sở vào buổi chiều. Hẳn thể lực của họ cũng phải có giới hạn chứ?

“Draco sẽ cực kì bất an sau khi ấy ấy vì có vẻ Potter hôm qua say.” – Pansy cười khẩy. Cô ta luôn thể hiện mình là người phụ nữ có tài năng đọc hiểu Draco Malfoy có khi còn tốt hơn cả mẹ cậu ta. – “Cậu ấy sẽ muốn Potter có thời gian để tìm hiểu mình và đưa ra lời hẹn hò. Địa điểm chắc chắn sẽ là quán Á mà tôi thích ở Hẻm Xéo vì cậu ấy rất tin tưởng khẩu vị của tôi. Chỉ có điều, tôi không biết khi nào hai người đó sẽ gặp nhau vào tối nay.”

“Việc đó cứ để tôi.” – Hermione mỉm cười tự tin nói.

“Tôi tin cô, đồng chí.” Pansy đáp, và đôi mắt hai người phụ nữ ánh lên đầy tinh quái.

 

 

6:30 PM

“Draco… Draco… D-R-A-”

“Được rồi mà mẹ, đừng hét nữa!” – Draco giận dỗi.

“Nhưng con không chịu nghe mẹ nói!” – Narcissa cũng giận dỗi. – “Con xem cái đèn này và cái đèn này, cái nào đẹp hơn? Mẹ thích hoa văn của cái đèn này, nhưng ánh xanh của cái đèn này không phải rất tuyệt sao? Nếu đặt nó ở trên bàn cạnh giường…”

Giọng của Narcissa lại một lần nữa nhỏ dần, nhỏ dần đi trong tâm trí của Draco. Màu xanh lá… mắt của Harry… mắt Harry say xỉn nhìn nó đêm qua… mắt Harry đắm đuối nhìn nó khi gã đang…

“Có vẻ con đang nghĩ tới chuyện gì đó thú vị?” – Narcissa chép miệng. Draco có thể cảm thấy mặt mình đỏ lựng lên. Đôi khi nó cảm thấy rất hãi sợ độ nhạy cảm của mẹ mình, – “Chuyện tối hôm qua và sáng nay đấy phải không? Khi con không trở về nhà cũng như đi làm, con bé Pansy có Floo qua hỏi thăm con đó. Mẹ nói chuyện với con bé một lúc và nó đã nói thể nào con cũng sẽ quay về với tâm trạng cực kì “hưng phấn”. Mẹ đã không tin đâu, nhưng cuối cùng lại đúng thế thật.” – và cả độ nhạy cảm của Pansy Parkinson.

“Không có gì đâu, mẹ à.” – Draco vội vã nói. – “Con lấy cái đèn màu xanh.”

Thực sự cho tới giờ, nó vẫn không thể tin mọi chuyện với Harry đã diễn ra, chứ không phải tưởng tượng của nó. Harry, kẻ đã từ chối bắt tay nó năm mười một tuổi, phũ phàng phủ nhận nó mặc cho nó có cố gắng thu hút sự chú ý của thằng kia biết bao nhiêu. Dĩ nhiên hồi đó, nó chỉ biết thu hút sự chú ý bằng lăng mạ, chửi rủa, gian lận Quidditch và tung bùa ểm. Nhưng nó chỉ là một đứa bé trai bình thường như những đứa bé trai khác thôi mà. Bé trai thì đánh nhau suốt đấy thôi. Draco cau có nghĩ về Harry và cái tên Sóc Chồn tóc đỏ đáng ghét.

Draco đột ngột cảm thấy mất tự tin kinh khủng.

Nó là kẻ hay giận dỗi vô cớ, khi nổi khùng cũng đáng sợ chứ bộ, miệng lưỡi dao cạo cũng đã thành phản xạ, xấu tính và keo kiệt nữa, lại hay chấp vặt. Trời đất! Sao Harry có thể thích nó được!?

Nhỡ Draco không thể kiềm chế và sau cuộc hẹn hò tối nay, nó lại gây nên một thảm họa như thời đi học thì sao? Nhỡ Harry trong cuộc hẹn lại thấy Draco quá tẻ nhạt và buồn chán, không bằng một góc những kẻ mà gã đã gặp trong các buổi tiệc thì sao? Nhỡ…

Một bóng đen lao vụt qua sau hai kệ tủ làm Draco dứt ra khỏi suy nghĩ của mình. Nó là một thần sáng, phản xạ của nó đã được luyện tập.

“Rose?”

“Gì vậy con?”

“Không có gì đâu mẹ ạ,” – Draco quay sang đáp – “Con nghĩ mình nhìn thấy cô thư kí của lão Shacklebolt nhưng có thể con nhầm.”

“Hoặc có thể đó là Đa dịch hoặc bùa dị dung” – Narcissa vừa ngắm nghía chiếc đèn màu xanh vừa nói – “Có hai người đang đứng ngoài cửa tiệm sau lưng mẹ và theo dõi chúng ta. Cả hai đều là phụ nữ.”

Draco không liếc mắt về phía cửa tiệm, nó thừa biết mẹ mình chắc chắn nói đúng mà nhẹ nhàng quay lưng lại phía cửa và bắt đầu suy nghĩ.

 

 

7:45 PM

Sau cú sốc hôm nay nhận được, Jeremy cảm thấy kiệt quệ. Draco Malfoy đã quay trở về văn phòng với một cái nhìn giết người theo kiểu “đừng có nhìn tôi, tôi đang kiềm chế để không cười ngoạc tận mang tai đấy!” Thật khó tưởng tượng… Potter và Malfoy, Malfoy và Potter.

Chạy 10 vòng quanh trụ sở, đấm bao cát trong phòng tập 100 lần, hít đất 200 cái sau giờ hành chính đã giúp Jeremy phần nào đủ mỏi để bình tĩnh trở lại.

Anh lê bước về căn hộ của mình ở Hẻm Xéo. Jeremy còn chưa kịp cua được nữ phù thủy giỏi nhất ở độ tuổi của nàng, Malfoy đã nốc được ngay nam phù thủy nổi tiếng nhất thế giới vào thời kì hiện tại. Thật bất công!

Bỗng anh nghe thoang thoảng đâu đó.

“Hufflepuff…di chuyển…hướng… Rõ!”

Jeremy sau đó liền lập tức bị ếm bùa trói chân, đè sấp trên đường và khi ngẩng được mặt lên thì người trước mặt chẳng ai khác chính là Hermione Granger. Và người đè nghiến lên anh không phải ai khác chính là Diana, Susan, Celena, ba nữ Thần Sáng khác của Sở.

“Xin lỗi anh nhé, Jeremy.”- Nàng cúi gần xuống, nói với anh thật dịu dàng.- “Tôi biết tình cảm của anh dành cho Malfoy, tôi rất tiếc. Nhưng Jer, Harry là bạn thân của tôi và hai người đó thực sự nhảy qua nhảy lại với nhau lâu lắm rồi. Tôi muốn hai người họ được hạnh phúc.”

“G…Gì cơ?” – Jeremy hụt hơi nói. Tình cảm? Malfoy? Potter?

“Chỉ tiếc anh chậm chân quá nhiều năm, Malfoy sẽ không bao giờ yêu anh đâu, bỏ cuộc đi. Giờ tôi không thể để anh tới đó phá đám họ được!”

YÊU? MALFOY? ANH YÊU DRACO???

“Anh sẽ không nhớ gì về cuộc nói chuyện này đâu, yên tâm. Anh sẽ chỉ tỉnh dậy trong căn phòng của mình vào ngày mai và nhận được thông báo rằng Malfoy sẽ trở thành cộng sự mới của Potter, còn cộng sự mới của anh là Denzel.” – Nàng mỉm cười một cách đáng sợ.

Jeremy chưa kịp thanh minh với nàng rằng người anh yêu chính là nàng thì cả thế giới đã trở thành một màu trắng xóa.

 

 

8:00 PM

Harry đã ngồi sẵn trong tiệm được nửa tiếng. Một quý ông thì luôn phải đi sớm.

Và cảm thấy cực kì căng thẳng.

Harry nhìn trên mặt bàn, thay bằng dao dĩa là những cái bát và thứ gọi là “đũa”, hai cái que mảnh khảnh. Cậu chẳng giỏi dùng đũa lắm, chắc chắn sẽ trở thành trò hề trước mặt Draco cho xem. Draco sao có thể thích một kẻ vụng về và quê mùa như cậu được.

“Harry?”

Harry ngẩng mặt lên và suýt nghẹt thở. Draco không mặc áo chùng mà mặc một bộ vest Muggle chiết eo bó sát thân. Trông đơn giản, nhưng tôn dáng người mảnh khảnh tuyệt đẹp của Draco. Khi Draco bước về chỗ ngồi của mình, Harry không thể ngăn cho não bộ ngừng trầm trồ cái eo thon, cặp mông tròn trịa, bờ vai không quá rộng nhưng cũng chẳng quá hẹp, cũng như dáng đi uyển chuyển của Draco.

Hai người gọi món, và chẳng khó để nhận ra rất nhiều cặp mắt đang dán vào Draco. Nữ có. Mà nam cũng có. Harry bỗng cảm thấy cơn giận dữ trào lên. Draco là của cậu, không ai được phép nhìn nó như thế! Nhưng cậu nhanh chóng nén giận. Dù Draco đã nói thế nào, chiều nay nó cũng vẫn hơi giận vì Harry đã ghen tuông lồng lộn như vậy. Thế nên Harry hít một hơi dài lấy lại bình tĩnh, nhìn thẳng vào Draco và bắt chuyện với nó:

“Ừm… Draco, vậy… ừm, mày đi-ờ-mua sắm vui chứ?”

“Ừ, vui lắm.”

“Ờm… ơ… ừm… món này ngon nhỉ?”

“Ờ… ừm… đó là cốc nước lọc mà. Họ chưa mang đồ ra, Harry.”

Và cứ như thế.

Draco có vẻ bồn chồn, thỉnh thoảng liếc về cửa sổ hay về bàn đằng sau mình. Dù Draco cố che giấu kĩ đến nỗi suýt nữa Harry cũng không nhận ra.

“Họ làm cái quái gì thế? Hẹn hò thì phải…”

“Suỵt!”

Tiếng xầm xì ở đâu đó

Harry cảm thấy tuyệt vọng.

Có đồ ăn thì hình như mọi chuyện đơn giản hơn một chút, hai người nói về món ăn, xuất sứ của nó, cách nó được chế biến. Harry thấy hơi bất ngờ, thường nghĩ tới món Á sẽ là món ăn Trung Quốc, nhưng ai dè họ có gọi cả món ăn Thái, Việt Nam, Hàn Quốc. Rồi Harry nói đến những việc khác, cậu muốn biết thật nhiều về Draco. Nhưng cậu phát hiện ra Draco vẫn có gì đó rất khác… nói rất ít… mắt hay nhìn xuống… và rất chậm trả lời những câu hỏi.

Draco đang cố kiềm chế cái miệng của mình!

Ồ!

Hai tiếng trước khi cậu tới chỗ hẹn, Hermione có điện Floo gọi cậu qua ăn tối với cô và Ron. Harry, trước sức ép của Hermione, đã phải khai ra rằng mình có cuộc hẹn lúc tám giờ tối. Chính cô là người đã chọn trang phục cho cậu. Trong lúc lựa đi lựa lại cà vạt, Hermione có nhắc đến chuyện có vẻ Jeremy thích Draco, và Draco là một người bị cô lập, thiếu tự tin, có thể sẽ đổ ngay vào lòng Jeremy.

Bởi Draco luôn nghĩ bản thân mình là người xấu và chẳng có sự lựa chọn nào khác.

Harry với tay qua bàn để nắm chặt lấy tay Draco.

“Anh phải thú nhận với em chuyện này. Anh đã lừa dối em.” – Cậu nhìn thẳng vào mắt Draco, đôi mắt xám lộ vẻ bất ngờ và bối rối, cùng chút tổn thương – “Đêm qua anh không say.”

“Hả?” – Mắt Draco mở tròn to, môi hồng hé mở chỉ khiến Harry hôn ngay lên.

“Anh có uống rượu, nhưng không say, anh chỉ giả vờ như vậy để tiế-tiếp cận em.” – Harry hít một hơi dài rồi tiếp tục – “Anh muốn em quá nhiều để giở thủ đoạn như vậy, để, dù chỉ một khắc, có thể có được em.”

Draco vẫn chỉ biết giương tròn mắt nhìn cậu, trông ngây thơ lạ.

“Nghe này, anh chỉ là một kẻ quê mùa, cục mịch, anh chẳng biết nhiều như em, chẳng thông minh hay sắc sảo như em. Em là một thằng tồi ở trường, nhưng khi đó chúng ta còn trẻ con, anh cũng làm nhiều điều tồi tệ. Em thích nói kháy người khác, em thích thể hiện, em ích kỉ, nhưng em luôn có lý do của mình, và giờ em trưởng thành hơn nhiều rồi. Tin anh đi, chúng ta chẳng còn ai giống như trước.” – Harry biết mình phải nói tiếp – “Anh thích em, chẳng hiểu từ bao giờ nữa, đã quá lâu để có thể nhớ. Anh quá ghen với Jeremy ngày hôm qua, nhưng anh đã ghen với hắn từ ngày hôm trước, hôm trước nữa, tuần trước, tháng trước, kể từ khi hắn thành cộng sự của em… bởi… bởi anh… hắn… anh…”

Draco lao thẳng về phía cậu, qua bàn đầy thức ăn, môi cả hai chạm nhau thật ngọt ngào.

“Anh không say?” – Trán Draco kề sát trán cậu – “Anh thương thầm em, muốn có em từ lâu chứ không phải chỉ vì say?”

“Ừ.” – Harry hổn hển, chìm trong biển màu tro xám long lanh.

“Đưa em ra khỏi đây đi. Lần này đến căn hộ của em nhé. Em muốn cho anh xem món đồ này.” – Draco mỉm cười, nụ cười ngọt ngào nhất. Harry chỉ có thể gật đầu.

Cả hai độn thổ.

“Có thế chứ!”

“Thành công rồi! Hurray!”

“Biệt đội fanwoman muôn năm!”

Những lời reo hò bỗng vang lên không dứt ở quán ăn Á tại Hẻm Xéo.

 

 

12:45 PM

Khi bạn tỉnh dậy giữa đêm, và nghe thấy tiếng người bạn yêu thương nhất đang khẽ thở bên cạnh bạn, với ánh trăng rọi từ cửa sổ vào trải dài trên giường, xa xa tiếng đạp cánh của những con cú đi ăn đêm.

Bạn biết rằng bạn sẽ có được đoạn kết “hạnh phúc mãi mãi về sau”

**Author's Note:**

> Fic đã được đăng trên facebook và wordpress của HDFCVN.  
> Cảm ơn Erica Vo đã cùng giúp mình bàn bạc ý tưởng cho fic cuối cùng này của series “Một ngày” cũng như giúp đặt tên series. Series gồm 4 truyện gồm “Buổi sáng”, “Buổi trưa”, “Buổi chiều”, “Buổi tối”, ban đầu chỉ là một oneshot ngắn được mọi người trên page đón nhận và vì thế được viết tiếp dựa trên cách khai thác các góc độ khác nhau. Đây là cũng series fic đầu tiên của mình. Cảm ơn mọi người đã ủng hộ! <3


End file.
